


A story with no end

by NikNikzz25



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, Twisted - Starkid, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier
Genre: Cute, F/M, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Puppies, Starkid - Freeform, Twisted, Wholesome, aladdin - Freeform, first fic, ikea is involved, join fic with isa, team starkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikNikzz25/pseuds/NikNikzz25
Summary: A tiny little one shot about what life inside the lamp is like. Being the two happiest people in the world, it’s gotta be pretty neat.
Relationships: Ja'far/Sherrezade (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A story with no end

A Story with No End

So, there they were, together at last. It was tight and not very pretty inside that lamp - the living space was pretty shitty - but the two of them couldn’t have cared any less. They had each other and that was more than enough. They had a lot to discuss. Ja’far told Sherrezade about all the memories he shared with the princess, before knowing who she truly was, always feeling their connection with immense pride. He told her about their relationship, how he would always be there for her, to protect and care for her. She would get mad at him sometimes, but she’d always find her way back for her father’s advice. Ja’far told Sherrezade how he would always tell the Princess Sherrezade’s stories and how he would feel that much closer to her in those beautiful moments.  
The two felt such an immense happiness in  
finally being reunited and being able to spend eternity together, almost as though they were living a dream.

A dream as it may, one could hardly call this ‘shitty living space’ a proper home. The floors needed to be swept and the desolate walls needed at least an inch of decoration. Once Sherrezade had found that insanely large ikea catalogue, she could get right into fixing that.

Being the wife of a djinn came with a few perks. One, being host to extremely awesome magical powers and two, being in possession of an equally awesome book of furniture. All Sherrezade needed to do was tap what she thought would look good and before you knew it, bam! The floors had been floored, The walls had been painted and the shelves had been filled with little trinkets, each with a special meaning, Relating to their previous life. Again, magic powers are awesome!

Although, the most captivating piece of them all was a small portrait, depicting an image of a young lady, with hair as smooth as silk and clothing a velvet blue, reminding her of the morning sky, which rose over the magic kingdom all those years ago. Oh, how she wished she’d known her beloved, beautiful daughter better, how she wished she’d been able to love and cherish her in her years before the lamp.

While Sherrezade was busy decorating, Ja’far had his own plans. Back when they first met, they talked about getting puppies once their daughter was born. Now, he was going to surprise his wife with three of them. Getting them was fairly easy - magic powers really are neat. Next, he needed to name them. He thought back to their first days together and how fascinated he was by the stories Sherrezade had told him. Suddenly two names popped into his head: Nala and Belle. 

“Perfect!”, he thought. “Now… what about the third one?”. 

After thinking about it some more, he decided to leave the third name up to his wife.  
When she was done decorating, he went over to her and revealed the three puppies he had been trying to hold in his hands.

“Remember what we told ourselves we’d do after she was born?”, he asked.

“Of course I do, they’re so cute. I love you, Ja’far.”, she replied with a wide smile on her face. 

“I love you too, Sherrezade. Now, I named this one Nala and this one Belle. I wanted to let you decide on the third name.”, he said. 

“Aw, you remember my stories! I think we should name the third one Diane.”, she shouted. 

“That’s perfect, I love it!”, he replied.

So, from that point on, the two of them had three adorable puppies to take care of and watch grow.  
Since the lamp existed outside of all space and time, Ja’far and Sherrezade made it into a habit to walk their dogs alongside the palace grounds every evening. Every time their spirits got close to the Princess, the guard dogs would bark and the Princess would wonder why, but she, too got used to it and felt a warm feeling every time the dogs started barking.  
By visiting the Princess in spirit every day, they were able to see the kingdom blossom, being led into the third golden age by their daughter. They got to see her grow into a strong, beautiful, confident and independent woman and the pride they felt was indescribable.</

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a little Instagram contest and would also be my first fic ever;) I did this with one of my friends, however she doesn’t have ao3, so you can give her some love in the comments :))


End file.
